Crimes of Passion
by ScarlettC30
Summary: She knew it was wrong to love him but she couldn't help it he may have stolen her perfect life but in exchange he gave her a life a passion and adventure. She was not only in love with a man but she was in love with a criminal. It was wrong and she knew it but what was a life without a little risk? AU/AH Is set in the 1600s-1700s but with modern lang
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I know that I shouldn't be writing another story seeing as I am not even half way done with _Surfacing _but I just could not shake this idea out of my head so here it is. Anyway I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think.**

The darkness had consumed and I could not even remember how all I remembered was darkness and despair. But I could see myself coming back and that was all the hope I needed to fight against the darkness that tried to consume me once again. I fought with the little strength I had left and finally my eyes were open. And suddenly as I took a look around I realized that I shouldn't have fought against the darkness I should have let it consume me because if where I was was my reality I didn't want it, and I would gladly let myself die.

Bodies, that was all there was around me they weren't dead but who was to say that was not where we were all headed. Women and children all surrounded me in what seemed a very confined space. I took a look at a woman across from me who was attending a very sick looking young boy.

"Oh good your awake I thought you weren't going to make it" the woman said as she turned to look at me with a soft smile.

"Where am I?" I asked her as I continued to look around.

"In a caravan what does it look like to you?" she said as she continued to attend the poor boy.

I signed frustrated that she didn't understand what I was really asking.

"No I know that but I mean what are we doing here? How did I get here?" I asked specifying my question more.

The woman signed as she turned to look at me this time however her face was serious and she did not look happy.

"Pirates." She said quietly making it hard for me to hear but I had heard enough the make you the rest. Pirates? No this had to be a dream or a nightmare because pirates didn't exist where I was from. I was hyperventilating and I didn't even know it until I felt someone shaking me.

"Aye snap out of!" I heard as I turned to see that the woman that had informed me if my fate was now standing right before me.

"How did they find me though where I'm from there are no pirates and there never have been." I said sounding completely desperate and angry for they were responsible for taking me away.

"Yeah well those bastards probably kidnapped you just like they did to the rest of us but you shouldn't be worrying about that now because right now we all need to focus on either escaping or making it to wherever they are taking us alive.

"What? Where are they taking us, they can't so this I couldn't possibly leave I had a family and I had friends they would miss me." I questioned frantically.

"Yeah well we all have family but guess what they don't care about that, so just focus on surviving and maybe with some luck you might see your family again." She said in a nonchalant voice.

"Who are you? You sound like you don't even care where they take us." I said accusingly but I couldn't help it she sounded so resigned to this fate and I would not have it, I would escape and I would see my family again.

"I'm Charlotte and you're right I don't care much were they take me I just hope it's better than where I was. Unlike you I don't have family or anybody that cares but I care for myself and I have to accept where I am in my life and you should accept it too because the sooner you do the better it will be for you."

I turned to look at the boys and saw that one of them was staring at me with a soft smile on his delicate face.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked kindly

"Jacob and this is my brother Seth." He said as he turned to look at his brother with a sad smile.

"I'm Bella and if there is anything you need talk to me I'll be there for you okay?" I said as I reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Suddenly the caravan stopped moving and we were being taken out and taken to sit on some side of the forest.

"Charlotte is this were they are taking us?" I asked as I took a seat on some log on the floor alongside Jacob and Seth.

"No I overheard them talking when you were asleep and they said something about taking us to some island where we are going to board a ship and leave to some island called Trinidad." She said as she handed us some stale bread and water.

"Here Jacob take some for your brother he'll need the strength." I said as I handed him some extra pieces of bread

I was trying to fall asleep when I suddenly heard a yell that woke me right up and turned to see that some of the pirates were taking some the girls while the others made their way toward charlotte and I.

"Charlotte wake up their coming Charlotte." I said as I shook her shoulder.

"What Bella?" She said as she stood up and before I could respond the guy had gotten her and was pulling her toward a secluded part of the forest.

"Charlotte!" I screamed as I tried to help her only to be taken myself by one of the other guys.

"No leave me alone!" I yelled as I kicked a screamed but to no avail.

"Go ahead scream I like them feisty." He said as he began to fondle me through my clothes and kissing me up my neck.

"STOP! NO! PLEASE!" I yelled as I tried to shake his hands off of me.

"Aye leave her alone!" I turned to see that Jacob was now standing up with a wooden stick and although I appreciated what he was trying to do he didn't stand a chance against these men.

"Jacob no! Stop!" I yelled but he wouldn't listen and launched himself toward my attacker before being stopped by one of the other pirates who hit him with their muskets and one even stabbed his arm.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I saw the blood seeping through his shirt I wanted to go to him but the pirate got to me first and he dragged me toward what was sure to be my worst nightmare.

Dirty, that was the only word I could use to describe how I felt as I washed myself in the river. Those bastards had not only raped me but they had taken my innocence and my dignity as well. I washed up my leg a shuddered as memories of last night flooded my head. That was a night I would always remember yet always try to forget.

"I didn't know you were a virgin." Charlotte said from besides me surely noticing some small bloodstain on the inside of my dress.

"I was" I said in a low mumble feeling completely defeated.

"Bella don't let them defeat you don't let them win they may have taken your innocence but don't let them take your will to live as well. Now come on lets go we're headed toward that island to board a ship with a captain who we can only pray is better than these bastards." She said as she dragged me to the caravan that would not only take my life away but my dreams as well.

Captain POV (one day later)

I was tired, I was tired of this life and I was tired of pretending not to care. I had seen so much in my time as a pirate I had witnessed things no men ever get to even think about. And I was tired of it all I never wanted this life hell I never intended to make this my life but, but I guess sometimes things don't turn out the way they were supposed to.

I hated fighting but I would do it any day if it meant never having to do this again. Today for the first time ever I was trafficking humans to be sold as slaves in Trinidad it was disgusting and demeaning but I had no other choice it was either this or die and I may not like my life but I have hopes of making it better so I wouldn't give it up just yet. I was pacing inside of the hut that was assigned to me in the land refuge when my second in Command walked in.

"Major they're here."

I signed and nodded I may hate my job but I was damn good at it and it was time for me to show it.

**So what do you guys think should I continue this or not? I made it purposely short as to not give to much away so tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay so here is another update I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope it answers some questions however, if you guys do have any questions feel free to review or pm and I will answer as soon as possible. Also I promise to update my other story by Thursday if not sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

Bella POV

It had been two entire days since my disappearance from home and for the first time I allowed myself to look back at the events that led me to where I was now. It all started with James.

_Flash back- two days before_

_Four years I had waited four years but now was when all the waiting seemed worth it. The love of my life had finally returned and soon I would be his wife._

"_Bella, I heard the news I'm so happy for you you're finally going to marry Mike!" Alice said as she ran toward me. _

_We hugged and twirled like to crazy girls but that was how I felt I was crazy with joy I had waited four years for Mike to return and now he was here and in less than a week I would be the new Mrs. Isabella Newton._

"_Bella" _

_I turned as I heard my father's deep voice. _

"_Yes Father?" I asked as I released Alice and turned to look at my father._

"_Go change we have an appointment to so see James." _

"_No father please why do we have to ask for his consent in order for me and Mike to get married?" I said anger and upset at having to ask our governor for permission to wed. _

"_Isabella I said to go change and you Alice go with her and make sure she wears something nice after all we are going to see James not just anybody." He said before waving us off. _

"_Yes Charlie" Alice said quietly before following after me up the stairs _

"_You brother is not going to be happy about this." I said as I walked into my room and went straight to go look into my drawer. _

"_Yes well he has to accept it if he wants to marry you it is the law after all." She said to which I just signed and began rummaging through my closet looking for something appropriate to wear._

_We stood outside of James's castle as we waited for mike and his mother to arrive. _

_I was jumping up and down with the both nerves and excitement I had not seen Mike since yesterday and after having him gone for four whole years I felt like I would never get tired of seeing him._

"_Bella" I turned at the sound of Mike's sweet voice and a ran into his arms_

"_Mike I've missed you so much!" I whispered after receiving a quick peck on the lips to which of course I blushed._

"_Okay you too now calm down and hurry we shouldn't keep James waiting for us after all we all know how much he hates to wait." My father said as he went over to announce our arrival to the door guards, in charge of the palace main entrance. _

"_Mr. Swan, Master James has said to enter and meet him in the waiting room, this way please." Said one of the guards as he walked us through the front house garden and into the beautiful Palace I had never been here but from what I had heard I figured it would be beautiful but no words could ever do this house justice. _

"_Ah Charlie what brings you here?" James said as he entered the room dresses expensively as it were to be expected. _

"_Well sir we have come to ask for your permission to wed my youngest daughter Bella with Michael." My father said stepping forward toward James._

"_Well let's me think, sure your request can be granted and Bella and Michael can marry but under one condition." He said as he stood up and walked toward Mike and myself._

"_Under the condition that I get the first night as tradition calls" he said before walking back to face the horrified face of my father._

"_Never! I will not have you lay a hand on Bella she is mine!" yelled Mike as he stepped forward and put me protectively behind him. _

"_Mike please," begged Mrs. Newton as Mike seemed to get angrier and angrier._

"_No Mother I will not stand for this he can't just take her innocence he isn't god." Mike said not backing down._

"_Well boy who the hell do you think you are to speak to me that way in my own house I have granted you permission to marry your girlfriend here and you insult me? Not only that but I am giving you the privilege of preparing Bella for her night with you and who knows maybe I might even privilege you with a son of my." James said as he poked a figure deep into Mike's chest._

"_No if you ever-"Mike began only to cut off by a female voice._

"_Charlie, what brings you here?" a beautiful redhead said as she walked down the stairwell and into the room._

"_Hello Ms. Victoria we have come to ask your husband James permission so that mike and Bella can marry." My father said happily._

"_Well James have you given permission or not?" Victoria asked James expectedly._

"_Yes I have Victoria" James responded to the woman in a tight voice._

"_Than what are you guys talking about?" she asked her husband with a raised eyebrow._

"_Nothing Vicky absolutely nothing." He said before turning around and leaving the room._

_As soon as James was out of sight Victoria began asking questions._

"_What did James want?" she asked my dad as quietly as she could._

"_He wanted to have the first night with Bella as tradition calls, but Mike was refusing to let that happen." My father said as he eyed Mike who up to now had only calmed down a bit._

"_He did well because the first night has nothing to do with tradition but rather it is just a way for my sick husband to fuck any girl he wants." She said adjusting her dress and sitting down._

"_Well we owe you a big favor Victoria thank you." My father said before taking his respective bow._

"_Oh it was nothing so don't worry about it Charlie and congratulations to you both." She said to mike and me before we headed out of the palace._

_We arrived at the house a while after, after having stopped by Mike's house to inform Alice of the news and she was not happy about it but she understood that it was the law and there was nothing she could do about it._

"_Well how did it go?" asked my sister Jessica as she met us in the garden_

"_Not well James wanted to ask you sister for the first night but thankfully Victoria interfered and helped us as she has done so many times._

"_Oh" was all Jessica said before heading back to the kitchen._

"_Jessica where is Edward?" my father asked as he passed the kitchen on the way to his study. _

"_He went out with his friends to drink."_

"_Uhh what am I going to do with that brother of yours?" he asked to himself before locking himself inside of his study._

"_I swear Bella one of these days your brother is going to give your dad a heart attack." Mike said as he led me to the garden table._

"_I know but you know Edward ever since his wife dead he hasn't been the same he doesn't even take care of Reneesme anymore." I said with a sign I loved my brother but sometimes he was just a pain._

_Mike simply nodded in agreement. We continued to talk for a while until night fall, about things like the wedding and even the kids we wanted to have one day. Mike was about to leave when we heard a piercing scream coming from the house._

_Without thinking I ran but stopped right in my tracks as I saw what stood before me there in front of me stood James's right arm Marcus with all of the castle guards._

"_Bella we are glad you could join us, we have come here to take you to James's so that he may have the first night." Marcus said in his deep voice as he stood on his horse._

"_No, what makes you think I'll just go with you? James gave granted us permission and he asked for nothing in return." I lied as I stood next to mike and my sister Jessica._

"_Bella don't lie you know perfectly well that James's has wanted to fuck you since the moment he first saw you now you can either come with us willing or we will be forced to use force." He said with a smirk._

"_She said she wouldn't go!" yelled mike as he stood before me._

"_Oh Mike you poor little boy you have forced our hands." He said before turning to the guards._

"_Guards! Get Bella and get her to the palace and kill anybody who stands in your way!" he barked _

"_Father! Father!" Yelled Jessica as she ran to my father's study, and even though I appreciated I knew I would not get out of this. Before I could even process what was happening the guard began to attack Mike and I could do nothing to stop them. I Just stood there frozen, I was in such shock that I hadn't noticed Edward come and help but it was all too late I stood there as Mike's blooded body fell over me, and that was all it took for me to finally react. _

"_No you bastard! How could you!" I yelled as I held Mike's body close to mine._

"_Jessica! Jessica! Please help me help Mike!" I begged as Jessica made her way to me and as she got closer I could see that her face was stained with tears and that her blonde hair was all over the place._

"_Guards get Bella and let's go James is waiting!" Marcus yelled before straddling his horse._

_The guards picked me up from mike and dragged me away._

"_Bella no!" I heard Edward and my father yell in unison as they tried to save me but only to be stopped by the other guards._

"_No don't I won't let then hurt you because of me" I said resigned as I let the guards take me and lead me to the palace._

_Once at the palace I was dragged to James Chamber and shoved inside. I stood there as I heard the door being locked from the outside._

"_Bella I see you have finally made it, you know first I must confess I was going to leave you alone after Victoria interrupted our little meeting but I was drinking with my friends and they convinced me that I give my wife way to many liberties and that she gets away with so much, so we decided that I should just let them bring you over after all I have always wanted to see what you were like and bed and being the first one would be quite the privilege." He said as he stroked my cheek._

"_Now undress yourself." He slurred after taking a shot of whiskey._

_Not wanting to cause my family anymore pain that I had already I undressed without a word of complain._

"_My god you are beautiful, now get under the covers now" he said before finishing his whiskey and removing his robe, leaving him in nothing but his undergarments. _

_He slid into the bed with me and closed all the distance between us I was turned away so he began to kiss and nip at my neck all the while I was fighting the tears that threatened to escape my eyes._

"_Bella you have to move or else you will never please your husband is that what you want?" he asked as he continued to kiss me while I yet again just laid there not making a movement he may take my virginity but I sure as hell wasn't going to enjoy it._

_I was so concentrated on not crying that I didn't notice James was no longer kissing me, slowly I turned around to find that James had fallen asleep, he must have been so drunk that he must have fallen asleep. Elated about the good news I quietly slid off the bed and went to gather my clothes._

_As slowly and quietly as I could I put my clothes back on and slid out of the room and went home._

_I go home to all the worried faces of my family and mike's family as they sat around our kitchen table._

"_Bella my little girl" my father said as made his way to me and hugged me._

"_Dad" I said this time not caring about respect but just needing my dad, I looked over his shoulder to see Alice on the verge of tears and I suddenly remembered why they were all so sad, Mike had been injured._

"_Father how is mike?" I asked as I looked at my father._

"_Bella I think you should bathe first, Alice would you please help her?" my father asked clearing his throat._

"_Sure Charlie." Alice said as she excused herself and made her way upstairs with me._

_I had spent the entire bathe quite and in silence until I was finished bathing and apparently Alice had had enough of the silence._

"_Bella please talk to me, you know I'm like your other sister. What happened?" she asked as she helped me dressed._

"_Nothing happen Alice he was to drunk" I said as I combed through my hair._

_Suddenly Alice's face light up and she was embracing me before I could say another word._

"_Oh Bella you should be happy, I know Mike will; now hurry lets go so you can see him." She said._

_We had just entered the room when I saw him the priest, "Alice what is the priest doing here? I thought Mike was fine what is he doing here?" I asked as I started to panic the priest shouldn't be here. _

"_Bella calm down he is just here to help him, I promise you that mike will get better." She said as she hugged me and tried to sooth me._

_I shook her off though and ran to mike that laid helplessly on the bed._

"_Mike you have to get better for me for us please." I pleaded as I held on to his hand as if my life depended on it._

"_Oh Bella just stop we all know that Mike is right on the verge of death because of your fault if you would have just gone and fucked James like he wanted too!" Jessica yelled _

_I just gasped definitely not expecting her to say that at all._

"_Jessica what is your problem?" Alice asked sounded as surprised as I felt. _

_Suddenly the priest began to speak and I remembered why I was so scared in the first place._

"_No!" I exclaimed as I threw myself to the priest only to be stopped by Edward. _

"_Edward let me go!"_

"_Edward take your sister outside" my father ordered and so he did but I didn't stay like I was all supposed to and ran I ran into what was now my impending fate…._

Present day

"Bella" I heard Charlotte say as the caravan suddenly stopped.

"Bella we're here come on get closer to Jacob so we can all go down together you never know what to expect out of these assholes." Charlotte said as she scooted over closer to me and Jacob.

Suddenly the caravan cover was pulled off and the first thing I saw was an island with huts and pirates all over the place followed around by whores.

"Alright now listen, we're going to take you to a hut and if you're lucky and the captain is in a good mood than you guys will be allowed to go outside.

Jasper POV

I signed as I saw Cacius and taking out the woman most of them were older woman who would probably work as slaves or servants but there was one, there was one that had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen she had dark brown long hair with pale skin she was perfect but I knew that with my life I could never fall in love.

"You like her don't you?" peter asked as he stood beside me observing the 'merchandise'

"No and don't push it" I said just as I saw two young boys that definitely looked like more than peasants.

"Peter go check on them and put a price and if Cacius doesn't well then to bad tell him it is the price you offer or nothing at all, and when you're done tell them to let them out for a while they are going to be stuck in a ship for a while so they might as well enjoy it." I said before turning around and heading into my hut.

I waited in my hut patiently as I saw Peter letting the woman and young men out for some air, before he headed back straight to my hut.

"What did Cacius say?" I asked as I continued to look out the window.

"Well he wasn't happy, but I told that fucker to suck it up and that him and his friends are lucky your even paying them considering what they did to riley." He said as my jaw clenched at the mention of my lost friend.

That was when I heard a gunshot followed by screams. Needed to restore order I marched outside.

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned in a demanding tone.

"Major she was trying to run away so I shot her before she could go anywhere." One of Riley's killer tried to explain but doing a fucken lame job at doing so.

"And where tell me where she was going to run to the ocean! Are you an idiot I should kill you just for your stupidity" I yelled as I got closer.

"Major come on you know you're just mad because of what happened to Riley but how many times do I have to explain that he was a cheating bastard that deserved to die."

"You know you just made a big mistake, I was just going to hurt you but now you're dead so chose your weapon." I said

"How about ax to knife huh Major let's see who dies then" he said bravely

"You know I'm good with both" I said smirking.

He swung the ax to which I jumped over and ducked when he tried to swing it to my head and without hesitation I stabbed his gut and thrusted the knife deeper, before taking it out and wiping of the blood with his shirt.

"Anybody else had a problem?!" I said before storming out with authority but not before taking a look at the look of horror that graced my beautiful girl's face. Yep a guy like me just doesn't love.

**So there it is what did you guys think? I know it was long but I had a lot of explaining to do I hope it wasn't too confusing but let me know what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so her eis another update thanks to those that have followed and reviewed i really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my words**

Bella POV

Whoa! Lucky us apparently the captain was in a good mood so therefore we were allowed to go out for some much needed fresh air. Or at least that was what a blonde guy said. Who according to charlotte must have been the co-captain or second in command so here we were outside, sitting on warm sand that reminded me much of home. And if it weren't for the fact that I was in such bad situation I might have enjoyed the view.

"You know this island is not bad" Charlotte said mimicking my thoughts as she sat next to me playing with the sand in her hands.

"Yes I know but it's not like we are going to get to enjoy much of it being guarded by them." I said as I nodded in the direction of the pirates that where 'guarding' us with swords and knifes.

Me and Charlotte were talking about the Jacob and his brother when we heard a scream and turned to see of the girls that had come with us running frantically toward the ocean only to be shot a mere foot away from the water.

"What the hell is his problem?" Charlotte muttered upset about what the man had done.

That was when we saw him, the captain he was dresses in all black with just a sharp sword at his side, he had deep blonde curls and eyes of fire. He began arguing with the man had shot the woman but I heard nothing as I stood there both mesmerized and terrified, as I saw him plunge a knife deep into the others mans gut mercilessly before wiping off the blood and leaving, with the other blonde close behind.

"Oh my" I whispered to Charlotte as the pirates dragged their friend off.

"Yeah tell me about it, he's handsome isn't he? But I prefer the other, but aye the captain can be for you who know maybe he's your ticket back home."Charlotte said giggling to which I just shook my head and turned to look back at the peaceful ocean. I could never love a man so cruel, and cold blooded besides I already loved someone even if I didn't know if he was dead or alive I love mike and I would never love anybody else.

Jasper POV

"She was disgusted do you not see her face do you honestly think that she could ever feel anything but hate and disgust towards me." I exclaimed to Peter as we headed back into the hut.

"Jasper you don't know that besides you still have one entire month until we arrive at Trinidad, so don't worry about." Peter responded as he tried to convince me but I knew better and I was not going to get my hopes so for now it would be for the best if I just forgot about her.

"Peter tell everyone to prepare Ship we set sail today I don't want to wait another day and set the merchandise below deck, and don't let them out until I give the order." I demanded as I started collecting my personal belonging.

"Jasper are you sure you-"Peter began but I knew where he was headed and I would not let him make me doubt myself.

"Peter now!" I ordered.

"Yes Captain." And with that he headed off to prepare for sail

Bella POV

It had been an hour and now we were boarding the ship, and being shoved under the deck.

"Now stay here until we say otherwise" Said one of the men as he locked the doors that lead outside.

"Charlotte" I whispered as I crawled my way toward her Jacob and Seth.

"Bella come on sit here, the ocean can be very unforgiving and with us under here I can assure you that many will die before we even arrive in Trinidad." Charlotte said to me as I squeezed my way in between her and Seth.

"Hey Seth how are you are you feeling better?" I asked rubbing his head, he looked like such a sweet boy but beyond anything he looked bad and that made me sad because deep inside I knew that the chances of him surving this were slim to nothing.

"Good thanks Bella I'm actually feeling better." He said with a great smile that made a smile spread across my own face.

"I'm very happy to hear that." I said genuinely I may have never seen any of them before but they were all I had here.

"Aye do you think they will give us food?" Jacob asked to which I shook my head, but Charlotte attempted to answer.

"Well I can't be sure but I would think they would, at least if they want to keep us alive they will." Charlotte said and just as she said so the pirates appeared at the door again.

"Here's your food." They said before throwing us grain that I assumed was for pigs, I turned to look at Jacob and Charlotte that looked disgusted.

"What the hell is this supposes to be food?" Jacob demanded

"Jacob" I hissed but her ignored me and continued to talk

"Boy you better shut your mouth before we tell the captain about how ungrateful your being.

"Then tell him" Jacob dared. "Or better yet we want to speak with the captain" he said not stepping down.

The man simply looked at him before going outside, and returning several minutes later.

"Alright come both of you the captain wishes to speak to you." He said before leading both Jacob and Seth to the merciless captain.

Jasper POV

I had been in my cabin since loading the merchandise not wanting to face the atrocity of my acts.

"You know Major you really have to calm down it's not your fault that McCarty wanted to experiment with the trafficking of humans." Peter said as he stood in front of me balancing his knife.

"No it is my fault I could have refused!" I exclaimed in frustration I hated doing things like this but I would never get out of this life if I didn't get the money necessary.

"There you go again how many times-"Peter began before being interrupted by a knock on my cabin door. Holding on to my sword I stepped closer to the door.

"Who is it?" I questioned

"Captain it's me the two boys want to see you." One of my crew members said.

"Bring them" I said simply as I slid my sword back in it's' place.

"What do you think they want?" Peter asked

"I'm not sure but we are going to find out." I said, I was curious about these boys they didn't look like the kind of boys that you found in the streets

"Well I guess that would be now." Peter said as he opened my cabin door to let the boys in.

I looked them over for a second before speaking.

"So what is it that you want?" I asked looking straight into their eyes.

"Captain we would like to start by saying that we are not some common people, we are Jacob and Seth Rulers of Dallas, and I can promise you that if you let us go we can triple the price that you have payed for us." The young man said as he looked at me with strong yet pleading eyes, and although I may behave like a monster I was not and therefore could not find it in me to deny their request.

"Very well than you guys will travel with everybody else and still be sold however I will pay one of my men to buy you and I myself will give you your freedom to return back home." I said aware of the disapproving gaze peter was giving me.

"Thank you sir, but before I leave I would also like to tell you that there are two women traveling with us, they are not whores they are young ladies and I was- "

"Listen" I said cutting him off. "I have just saved you and your brother but I am not some Charity house so do not expect me to free all the merchandise now if that was all you need you may leave." I said in menacingly.

"I understand sir but may I say that you don't look like a pirate." The youngest one said before leaving out the door.

"Fuck" I whispered as I stabbed my table did I really look like a fucken cuddly teddy bear!

"What Jasper did the boy hit a nerve" Peter said as he mocked me.

"Fuck you Peter now go tells Benjamin to let them out onto the deck." I basically spit in anger as he left. I did not like what I was but I did pride myself on being the most feared pirate in the seas and this boy calling me out did not sit well with me.

Bella POV

I was out on the deck next to Charlotte enjoying the view as much as I possibly could with ropes around my wrist and ankles.

"Quit moving or you're going to end up cutting yourself!" Charlotte scolded me as I continued to move my hands.

"Well what do you want me to huh? It hurts I'm not used to being treated like this." I exclaimed as I continued to try to let myself free from the ropes.

"Right I forgot that you were born with a golden spoon in your mouth." she spat.

"Wait a minute I was not born with a golden spoon in my mouth I just happen not to like being constricted." I responded holding up my wrist as evidence.

"Yeah I know anyway have you seen the captain." She said as she looked up to the second deck where the captain stood.

"Yes what about him?" I asked as I continued to stare.

"Well first he is Handsome like I said before and that if you have considered what I told you about him being your way out?" she asked as she raised a brow at me in question.

"Yes I have considered it and let me tell you that I will never do that especially with him did you not see how easily he killed that girl?" I asked getting upset.

"Shh shut up he's coming over" Charlotte whispered as I turned around and sure enough he was coming our way and he was staring right at us.

Quickly I looked away and instead focused on my constricted hands some more, before seeing his boot right in front of mine.

I looked up to him in question when he slipped a tissue into one of my already burned wrist.

"Sorry about the ropes but I could only take them off if I was sure you wouldn't run away." He said

I looked at him with a shock expression, was this his way of trying to take me to bed because of it was he had another thing coming.

I bent my head down and brought my wrists to my mouth as I yanked the insulting clothe off my skin; and spitting it out onto his feet.

"I do not need your mercy "I spit before sharply turning my head away

"That was harsh" Charlotte said as I continued to look away completely missing the hurt and confusion that spread across the features of the mysterious pirate's face.

**I know Bella was mean but remember she just got kidnapped by pirates that can do that to a person. So anyway tell me what you guys think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here is another short chapter but this story will begin to pick up so the chapter will get somewhat longer. Also thanks to those that have reviewed it really does mean a lot. Anyway I'll let you guys read now I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

Jasper POV

See and that is what happens when you follow Peter's advice. Go ahead and talk to her what could possibly go wrong, was what he said to convince me and what went wrong? everything. Not only did she refuse my help but unintentionally she had hurt me in ways that that I couldn't even begin to understand.

I made my way back to the second deck both disappointed and angry disappointed because I really did want to help her and angry because she refused to let me.

"Major don't worry too much just try again later." Peter said as went back to the steering wheel.

"Peter shut up this is the last time I follow your advice, now go put them back inside it looks like a storm is about to start." I ordered just as the thunder began.

"Yes sir." Peter said as he headed off.

No sooner had Peter put them under the deck did the thunderstorm begin, the waves became fiercer and the clouds began to pour rain over us. I was beginning to struggle with the wheel but my experience kept me at bay.

"Peter lower the sails and tighten the canons!" I ordered as I began to lose the battle against the storm.

The crews hurried along trying desperately to secure everything while the boat rock violently back and forth.

"Captain its pouring go get in your cabin Peter can handle the wheel!" Benjamin yelled across the deck but I refused this was my ship and my crew and I had to get them to Trinidad safe and alive.

"Major Ben is right go rest!" Peter yelled as he tried to pry me away from the wheel.

"No!" I roared taking back the wheel "Go check on the merchandise in the bottom deck and Ben make sure all the sails stay up I don't know how much longer this storm will last but I don't want to lose any more men!" ordered as another wave shook the ship. This was going to be a long night.

Bella POV

Charlotte and I had been dragged back inside after a warning in the sky that a storm was coming our way.

"Now stay inside and don't go near the openings we don't need any of you dying tonight." The pirates yelled before locking the doors. Wanting to stay alive Charlotte Jacob Seth and I cuddled in a corner near some barrels.

No sooner had they left did I feel the ship began to move and shake violently causing many to fall and hit their heads against the steel cages and doors. The ship was filled with yells for help and prayers to god.

I shook back and forth hitting both Charlotte and Seth.

"How much longer do you think this will last?" Seth asked as the ship shook once again.

"I don't know Seth but I do know that if we stay together we will be okay." I said trying to reassure the young boy.

All night was spent with bumps and shakes preventing us from getting any sleep at all. It wasn't until early dawn that the storm finally seized however by that time it was already late for some.

We stayed down there soaked in water that had passed through the doors, until late afternoon when they brought us our "food."

"Excuse me where is the captain?" Seth asked the man that brought our food

"Why do you asked?" the man questioned as he dropped our plates before us.

"I wanted to know when we were arriving" Seth explained.

"The captain is in his cabin, he had a tough night and don't worry we are arriving in Trinidad in a little while now eat you will need to impress." The man said with a smirk before leaving.

I sat there staring at my food until I felt Charlotte nudge me.

"Bella why are you not eating?" she asked

"Because this is not food "I said tossing the plate far away from me

"What did I say about surviving huh? I said to do whatever it took even if it meant eating this" she scolded shaking her head disapprovingly.

Charlotte and the boys continued to eat and just like the man had said soon enough the ship had come to a complete stop and we were being unloaded into foreign land.

We were separated in to two lines one of men and one of women, we were tied from are wrist and ankles as we were dragged to the dock where the captain traded to an old man that was in charge of the slave auctions.

"Single file everybody single file!" the man yelled as he dragged us along the dock full of spectators. We were brought onto a wooden stage in the middle of what seemed to be the plaza.

"Now the captain told me that you have been fed so we are going to go straight to the selling so smile and hope you get the best bidder." The man said with a wicked smile as we stood in front of a hungry crowd ready to get the next slave.

Jasper POV

"Who are you going to send to buy the boys?"Peter asked as we walked down the dock.

"Send duke with enough money to buy them both" I said deciding to trust one of my better men.

"Alright, now what about the two girls?"Peter asked as he stopped walking

"What about them?" I asked trying to sound indifferent

"Well are you going to buy them or aren't you, because we both know you could use a little company major" Peter teased causing to crack a smile but nod nonetheless

"Alright let's go buy them"

Bella POV

I stood there as I saw everybody being sold to both men and women when it finally came to Charlotte.

"Alright look at this one she's pretty and strong she could work for you with her hard working hands" the man said as he displayed Charlotte like a toy.

"5000!" I heard a woman yell

"Sold for 5000!" the man said when nobody offered to go higher. I sobbed as I saw Charlotte go silently praying that this wouldn't be the last time I saw here.

And just as suddenly as the man grabbed Charlotte he grabbed both Jacob and Seth.

"Now look at these two boys they are handsome and strong they could be anything you like" the man described as he turned the boys the face the crowd.

Suddenly I heard Jacob begin to scream "Duke! Duke!" I turned and sure enough there was one of the pirates, and judging by Jacobs reaction he was suppose to pay for them so they could be sent back home. I was so caught up in the pirate that I didn't hear how much they had paid for Jacob and Seth until I saw them being dragged away by some man.

"Now finally look at this woman she is beautiful and healthy, she could work or better yet she could be a bride now let's the bidding at 5000" the man said as he pushed me forward.

"5000"

"6000"

"6500"

Everybody was bidding and fighting until one bid shut everybody up

"1000000" a man said as he sat in his carriage

"1000000" the man stuttered as he said the huge amount

"Yes and I have all in right here" the man said motioning his servant to get the money.

"Of course you do sir Sold to the man for 1000000 dollars!" the man yelled as he handed me over to my new 'owner'

"Well hello what is your name?" the man asked as I sat across from him

"Ahh you don't talk do you, don't worry I'll teach you, but in the meantime let me introduce myself I am Aro Volturi your future husband" he said with a smirk

I turned disgusted by the idea of ever being this man's wife but what I saw across the plaza disgusted me the most there stood the Captain of the ship next to his trusty sidekick as they saw me being driven away to my doom.

We arrived at his house, which was big but far to isolated

"Welcome to my home that when we marry will also be your home as well.

"Father is that you" I heard and I turned to see a pretty brunette with a walking stick which I assumed she needed because she was blind.

"Yes what do you want!" the man yelled to his daughter

"Aro don't yell at here and who is this?" an older woman asked obviously disgusted by my appearance.

"This Diane is my future wife" he said as he attempted to grab me

"What Diane what is he talking about?" the blind girl asked clearly frustrated that she couldn't see me.

"It's nothing Maria just your dad being crazy now let's go remember we have to visit your aunt I think she will happy now that we know your cousin is in town." Diane said glaring at me before turning around and leaving.

I starred after them for a while wondering why they would relate her cousin with me until Aro caught my attention,

"Don't even begin to think about that nephew of mine, he is an embarrassment to this family, and a pirate so don't even think about it!" Aro declared before storming away leaving confused once again.

**So…what did you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my words.**

Jasper POV

We had hurried along the Plaza in Trinidad in hopes of arriving on time to safe the girls, but what a surprise I took when I saw that not only had one of them already been sold, but that the beautiful brunette had been sold to none other than Aro Volturi, my uncle.

I stood there with Peter at my side not knowing what to do as I watched Aro drive away with the woman that had haunted my dreams.

"We were too late" I stated matter of factly as I starred now at an empty rode.

"So what are you going to do now?" peter asked knowing full well that I always had a plan for something.

"Nothing we are not going to do anything, now go find the rest of the crew and prepare the ship we leave tonight." I ordered after clear my throat and making my way back.

"So that's it then you are going to let him take your woman just like that?" Peter presses not willing to give up the issue.

"Peter she was never mine to begin with that, and yes I am just going to let her go after all I have caused enough damage as it is" I said sternly as I tried to get him to lay off the topic, and apparently it worked because he simply nodded before heading off to the docks.

I carefully made my way across the Plaza as I made my way to my mother's house. She had recently moved here from Melilla my birth place in hope of getting the money that once belonged to my family but now belonged to my uncle.

I arrived at my mother's house and knocked warily in case someone was to see me here.

"Who is it?" the door keeper asked from inside the house.

"It's me Jasper, I'm here to see my mom" I said quickly, and no sooner had the words left my mouth was the door being pushed open by the elderly door keeper.

"Sir, Jasper it's great to see you, your mother will be very pleased to see you" the man said as he held the door open for me to enter the yard

"Thank you, where is my mother?" I asked excited to see my mother.

"She is in her room terrace with your Aunt Diane and your Cousin Maria sir" the man said and before he could say anything else I was running up the stairs to see my mother.

I reached the terrace and stopped dead in my tracks as I took in the view of my mother she looked as beautiful as always, a little older but considering I hadn't seen her in five years it was to be expected. Not wanting to startle her I announced my presence.

"Mother" I said loudly but not loud enough to startle her. I saw as the three women before froze in the seats and stopped talking at once. Slowly my mother turned and I was relieved when I saw a huge smile spread across her face before she was running into my arms.

"Oh Jasper my son, you're here you're here I have missed you so much!" my mother cried into my shoulder as I held her tightly it had been far too long since I had last seen my mother and I wanted to enjoy having her in my arms before I had to go again.

"Mama I missed you too, you have no idea how hard it is out there" I said as I stared into her eyes.

"Then why don't you retire Jasper?" she asked as she did every time in hopes that someday my answer would change.

"You know I can't do that" I stated with a sigh.

"Jasper" I heard a soft whisper from behind and turned to see my cousin Maria.

"Yes, Maria I'm right here" I said as I brought here hand to my face to prove to her it was really me.

"Oh Jasper" she whispered once again as a single tear fell from her blinded eyes.

"Hello Jasper" my Diane said as she stood next to my cousin.

"Hello Diane, did you guys know I was going to be here or did you guys just come to keep my mother company." I asked politely

"We come every day but today Diane mentioned something about you probably showing up here since, my father brought this slave to his house, probably a whore" Maria informed sneering the last part about the woman whom I knew to be the beautiful brunette and I had to literally bite my tongue to keep from saying anything at all.

"A woman, who is she" I asked feigning curiosity in hopes of getting some information.

"We don't know and I can assure that we don't care as long as she does not get in our way" my aunt said curtly

"Jasper who cares about that woman, now come inside there is many things you have to tell us I haven't seen you in five years my son and I would like to know everything you have been up to" my mother said smiling with glee and the prospect of me spending time with her.

I sighed once again knowing that she did not want to know everything.

Bella POV

After the women had left Aro had ordered the maids to prepare me a bath and to have me dressed in his widow's best dress, and so they did. I was prepared a hot bath and when I was absolutely clean I was helped into a beautiful read gown with lace trim, my hair was also curled as brought up with some lose curls framing my face. Only until I was absolutely perfect and not a moment before was I finally let out into the dinner where Aro awaited me across the dining table.

"Well you do look rather beautiful, even better than my wife ever did might I add" he said before ordering one of the servers to open me my chair so that I could take a seat across from him.

"No my dear what is your name?" he asked as he took a drink of what I assumed to be wine.

"Bella"

"Ah Bella what a beautiful name for such a beautiful young woman as yourself." He said with a pleased smile.

"Well my dear Bella I assume that you are wondering why I bought in the first place seeing as I have not intentions what so ever of making you work." He questioned to which I nodded wanting him to continue and get to the point.

"You see Bella I need a wife, and I want you to be my wife, I don't have any heirs to my money and if you were to be my wife not only would you receive your freedom at my death but you would also receive all of my fortune." he said once again sipping from his wine.

"Wait, but what about your daughter I will not accept any of this if you plan to leave your blind daughter without a cent" I said upset at the idea of doing something so cruel.

"Listen Bella you have said it yourself Maria is blind and therefore deserves nothing of what I have after all what would she do with it? It isn't as if she would marry one day so after all the money to her would be useless" he stated as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"So Bella what do you say, do you want to be my wife?" he asked

I shook my head trying to think clearly as I gave my answer.

"No" I said firmly as I remembered Mike and the love he had for me, I would never betray him that way just as I knew he would never betray me.

"Very well I can see that it is too soon but don't close yourself the door of opportunity Bella, and even though you have said no I will teach you in all the etiquette and arts that are needed to be a lady of the high social classes." He said before ordering for dinner to be served

_One year later _

It had been one year since my rapture from my home, and Aro had done good on his promise not only had he hired people to teach me proper etiquette but he had also hired instructors to teach me art, dance and knitting and every other hobby of the high ladies. However as great as it was to learn all of these new things I missed my family and I missed mike and I had not given up hope in getting back home just yet.

So in a last attempt to escape I convinced Miss Diane to send a letter to my family. She didn't like me so I was not surprised when both her and her niece Maria hurried to get the letter sent. I waited patiently by the house door for Miss Diane to return, I was starting to get impatient when finally there was a knock at the door and another slave Carlisle opened the door to none other than Diane.

"Did you send the letter?" I asked as I ran toward her.

"Of course I did the sooner you are out of here the better, now if you excuse me I have important things to do." She said before walking right by me and into her room.

I sighed hopefully, hoping that my family received the letter, I just hoped that if they did they would hurry and take me out of this life I called my own personal hell.

Jessica POV (one year ago)

Bella had disappeared and was nowhere to be found as it was expected the entire town started searching for her. She had always been the golden child so it didn't surprise me that with each passing day my father became more and more immersed in depression. They had looked for Bella everywhere but still found nothing, and it was starting to take its toll on everybody. Edward began to drink more and Alice became quieter and focused on Reneesme while my father well he did just about anything to keep his mind off of Bella's sudden disappearance.

However the hardest part came when we had to tell Mike, all throughout his recovery we had lied to him and told him that Bella was in some convent far from San Fernando in hopes that we would find her, and for a while he believed it but as he got healthier he began to ask more questions. Until finally we had no other choice but to tell him what we now believed and accepted to be the truth; Bella was dead. As expected he didn't want to believe it let alone here it, it wasn't until my father brought some manufactured proof did he finally resign to the "truth" that Bella was in fact dead.

He soon recovered and with his final hopes he set off with Edward to look for Bella, to say he was disappointed would be an understatement he was crushed and depressed beyond believe it got so bad that his mother finally decided to talk to my father about.

Present Day (two weeks after Bella sent the letter)

"Charlie I am worried about Mike he has not been the same since Bella's death and it has already been a year, what should I do?" I heard her ask as I hid behind a wall.

"Well we can find him a wife, you know to help him get over Bella?" my father suggested and instantly my guard went up I had waited for my chance to finally become mike wife and nobody was going to take that from me.

"Charlie that is a great idea but who?" his mother asked

"Jessica" she said and I instantly perked up

"What?" my father asked confused

"Why doesn't he marry Jessica she has been with him throughout this whole thing and she seems to be just what she needs" Mike's mother said hopefully

"Alright Jessica it is than when shall we talk to them?" I heard my father asked before I ran to the garden as I yelled with glee, I was finally going to marry Mike!

"Excuse me Miss is this the Swan residence?" the man asked

"Yes why?" I asked somewhat suspiciously

"This letter is for you" he said simply as he handed me an envelope and left.

Curious I opened the envelope and began to read, I gasped as I read what the letter was about it was a letter from Bella.

_Dear Family,_

_I hope that I have not caused too much heartache but I want to let you know that I am fine and that as far away as I may seem I am not dead. I am in an island called Trinidad where the pirates that kidnapped me brought me to be sold as a slave, I was bought by this really rich man that while he doesn't treat me bad wants me to marry him. I don't want to marry him I want to marry mike? By the way is he alive? If he is tell him I love him and that I hope to see him soon please help me and come rescue me._

_Yours truly Bella _

Tears fell out of my eyes as I read the entire letter Bella was not dead and she wanted to come back to marry Mike the man I was no destined to marry. Without thinking about it twice I quickly ripped the letter before running behind a tree and burying the only prove that Bella was still alive. Bella was not going to ruin my life, she had all ready stolen Mike from me once and I would be damned if it happened again.

**Sorry of it was confusing in anyway tell me what you think? what about Jessica?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks to those that have reviewed it really does mean a lot to mean. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

Bella POV

It had been four months since I sent the letter, and not even had a month passed when I already tried to escape once again with the help of Diane and Maria however even with their help I could not escape the grasp of Aro. I had already boarded the ship that would send me home when he caught up with me.

_Flashback_

_I was dressed in all male clothing courtesy of Carlisle, a friend that I had made here. He was also a slave for life just like me he however had less possibilities than I did at ever being free again. I remember leaving at early hours in the morning as I crawled my way through a small opening by the front gate. _

_From there I ran until I reached the boarding dock not caring about the stares I got the entire way. I had finally reached the dock when people began to doubt I was a man and they began to ask if I was a woman or homosexual. I had just been I assigned my cabin with three other men when he entered, followed by Carlisle._

"_Well well Isabella you disappoint me, I thought you were enjoying your stay here with me" he said in a mock tone._

_I looked down not knowing what to say._

"_But I see that that had not been the case, and to be quite honest I have grown tired of you attitude so today I have will give you two choices and two choices only." He said before leading off the ship._

"_What are the options?" I asked getting anxious, causing Aro to smile in satisfaction._

"_Option number one is the same option I have given you since you arrived here; marry me and get your freedom at my death. And option number two is something I thought of just in case you never chose to marry me." He said _

"_What would option two be?" I asked worriedly._

"_I take you back to the auction and let you be sold again" he said not looking pleased about having to do that._

_I swallowed hard at this news. I mean sure I didn't like Aro but he treated me nothing but great and he even taught me great things. For the first time since my arrival I was considering Aro's marriage proposal. I was debating my response until Charlotte's words gave me the answer I need "Do anything you have to do but survive" I remembered her words from the ship and with that my mind was made I may not like it but I was going to survive and against all odds I would see my family again. _

"_I'll marry you" I said with a firm voice, my vow was made and I would not rest until I got what I wanted._

I sighed at the memory, as I sat in the main garden near the fountain. My wedding was tomorrow and I was not feeling at all like I envisioned feeling the day of my wedding. I ran my hand through the cascading water when a thought came to mind.

"Carlisle" I called standing up

"Yes Miss" he responded as he appeared in front of me.

"Carlisle I want to go to the plaza" I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Miss Bella I do not think Aro would like that" he said giving a sorrowful look

"Oh Carlisle please I have already agreed to marry him and tomorrow I will be his bride please just for an hour? You can even come with me" I pleaded desperate to get out the house that had become my prison.

He sighed and seemed thoughtful before finally agreeing.

"Alright but one hour and no more" he said as he led the way.

Carlisle led us through the plaza and to say I was impressed would have been an understatement. Trinidad was truly a beautiful island. We had just stopped by to view the church where I was to wed when I recognized a woman coming out market plaza. A woman that I could had become like a sister to me.

"Charlotte!" I yelled as I ran toward her. She turned around and a huge smile crept up on her face as she too dropped everything and welcome my embrace.

"Oh Bella look at you!" charlotte said as she held me at arm's length.

"Char it had been so long" I said before I noticed her eyes staring at something behind me.

"What what is it?" I asked as I turned around and saw only Carlisle

"Who is that guy?" Charlotte asked as she looked him over.

"Oh that's Carlisle he works for my fiancée" I said cringing at the last word.

"Fiancée?" she asked confused

"It's a long story, so charlotte who bought you?" I asked curiously

"Oh you know this lady, I'm her servant" she said leaning down to pick up her discarded items.

"Miss Bella it is nearing the time we agreed on and we must be leaving before Master Aro begins to worry" Carlisle said interrupting our conversation.

"Oh" I said upset as I looked sadly at charlotte

"Bella its okay we'll see each other again I promise" Charlotte said as she gave me a hug and a weak smile before walking away.

I looked after her sadly before turning around to face Carlisle

"Alright lead the way" I said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"This way Miss and I really am sorry" Carlisle said as he began to lead me back to my own personal prison.

We arrived at the house a little before dark "Thank you for taking me Carlisle" I said before heading to my room. "My pleasure" was the last thing I heard before I shut the door to my room.

I laid on my bed starring up the ceiling for what seemed an eternity when a noise caught my attention. I was going to ignore it until I heard shouting coming from the halls. I stood up as quickly and quietly as I could and I press my ear to the door.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I heard Aro yell at someone yet I heard no response in return._

"_CARLISE! CALL THE GAURDS! CALL THEM RIGHT NOW!" I heard Aro yell once again and yet again I heard no answer._

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE BUT I WILL PUT YOU IN JAIL WHERE YOU BELONG. YOU DESEREVE TO BE WHAT YOU ARE!" I heard him yell yet again, but this time curiosity got the better of me._

Slowly I opened the door and stepped out into the now dark hallway. I walked to where the voiced were coming from and froze right where I was when I saw who it was. There in front of me was the man that had taken away everything from me.

"Jasper run the guards are coming!" I heard Carlisle yell but I could not place anything right now I was frozen in shock; Jasper that was the name of the man who stole my dreams and future, the man that I should hate with all my life.

"Bella what are you doing here?" I heard Carlisle whisper as he acknowledged my presence. I however chose to ignore him and launched myself right at the man before me, Jasper.

I punched at his chest as he tried restraining my arms; I was so caught up in my fight that I did not notice Aro as he entered the room.

"BELLA!" he bellowed as I froze in the arms of Jasper, and turned to look at a very furious face of Aro.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper whisper "you will be mine" he promised in a hushed whisper before releasing me and disappearing leaving me to once again face and unpredictable fate.

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think? **


	7. AN: Good News!

**A/N: Hey I apologize for not updating any of my stories in such a loooong time but I have been having some computer trouble as well as some personal issues. But don't worry I come with very very good news. Because starting tomorrow not only will all my stories be updated but I will be posting up a schedule so that you guys know when to expect the next chapter! Anyway I don't know how to thank all of you guys enough for staying with me and not abandoning the story it really means a lot to me. Thank you.**

**-Scarlett Copeland**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey so here is the update I promised. I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks to those that have reviewed, favorite, or followed this story it really does mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Everyone stood still and silent, as they waited, waited until I uttered the two words that would forever change my life. I looked to my right and saw Aro looking at me with a wary look as if daring me to do otherwise. The problem was though that I was tired of fighting all the fighting that had been left in me had been taken away from me the night before when I was informed that I no longer had a choice in my fate and that all I had to do was cooperate.

_Flashback_

"_Ahh my dear Isabella you disappoint me I thought better of you but I see that you are just like my daughter, a slut just waiting at any chance to get into that filthy pirates pants!" he exclaimed as he cornered me to a wall._

"_No, it's not what you think. I swear!" I begged him as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand before he grabbed my faced and forced me to look at him._

"_Don't worry Isabella I won't let my bastard nephew touch you let alone hurt. I however am no match for him and therefore I must take other actions in order to keep you safe." He said with a wicked smile, his eyes beaming with something unknown to me._

"_W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered scared for what he would say. He smiled once again before forcing his lips and mine and uttering the two most disgusting words I have ever heard._

"_My wife" he whispered into my ear before kissing his way down my jaw. Horrified I pushed him back and starred at him in sheer shock and disbelieve. _

"_What's wrong did you not like my idea to protect you? He asked feigning innocence._

"_No you can't do that! You said you would give me a choice!" I yelled desperate to change his mind, I couldn't marry him I just couldn't I was suppose to marry mike the love of my life it just couldn't be. I shook my head violently hoping this was all a nightmare that I would soon wake up from. _

"_Now I know what I said but that was before you tried to seduce my nephew you little tramp! Now it is time to face the consequences and as a punishment you will marry me tomorrow and no excuses! Oh and don't you try to escape because if you do I will have Carlisle send you to Jail for life!" he yelled as he took a step back from me._

"_My Isabella I know you are a smart girl and I know you understand that this is something that has to been done after all after my death not only will I leave you my fortune but your liberty as well" he said before leaving me alone in the room._

_I slid down to the floor and began to sob. I didn't want to marry him but really what choice did I have. It was either that or jail and if ever wanted to see Mike again jail was not even an option I should consider. I sighed already knowing what my answer would be, I just hoped that Mike would understand and forgive me some day._

Present

"I do" I whisper to the priest, a single tear leaving my eye.

"I know declare you husband and wife" he said before an echo of applause took over.

"Good choice Isabella" Aro whispered in my ear before taking me in for a kiss. I pulled away disgusted which in turn only made him laugh.

We walked out of church hand in hand to a chorus of applauses and plenty of hypocritical congratulations.

"I see you accomplished to seduce my father, but let me tell you that you will never have my father's money, that money belongs to me and now small town whore will take that away from me" I heard Maria whisper to me before shoving me causing me to almost fall over, fortunately I caught myself in time and steadied myself.

I continued to walk around receiving hugs here and there before a woman in the plaza caught my attention. It was Charlotte; she was just staring dead hope in her eyes. I began to walk towards her only to be pulled away by Aro who once again took me and pulled me onto the carriage.

We began to pull away from the church and by fate or not we passed right by Charlotte who simply uttered my name before giving me a sad smile and turning to leave. I choked back tears as I saw that woman that had become like my sister walk away.

"I hoped you enjoyed the wedding Isabella" Aro said as he began to stroke my cheek.

"Never" I sneered before pulling back and leaning as far away from him as possible.

"You can't repel from my touch forever Isabella after all you will be my wife in all the meaning of the word" he whispered before turning to leave the carriage as we arrived to his home.

"Come Isabella the fun is not over yet, so put a smile on that pretty face of yours, the guest are waiting." He demanded of me before dragging me inside to the "celebrations".

We cheered, we dined and we danced it was the same boring routine with the same boring people. I was taken from table to table being introduced as the new Mrs. Volturi and no matter how many times I heard it I always cringed at the sound of it.

Finally the feast came to an end and it was now time for me to go to bed. I began to walk to my bedroom before I was stopped by the sound of Aro's voice.

"Isabella where do you think you are going?" he asked expectedly

"To sleep?" I asked confused.

"Oh right it seems that I had forgotten to mention that you now sleep in my bedroom, so come along let me show you the way." He said as he motioned me to follow him.

I followed him at a wary step and entered the room with the same caution.

"Ok good night" I muttered before retreating behind the changing room and stripped into what I assumed was my sleep wear.

I came out of the room and hurriedly ran under the covers and scooted to the farthest corner of the bed.

"Oh no Isabella you are now my wife and as such you should behave so get over here" Aro ordered.

"Aro please" I begged knowing all too well what he wanted.

"No sense in begging, no get over here before I get you myself." He yelled

"No please" I continued to beg as hot tears began to stream down my face.

"I warned you" I heard him say before I felt him on top of me.

"NO!" I yelled as I struggled under him. But he simply laughed and continued to push my arms down as he kissed his way down my neck.

"NO NO NO NO!" I chanted hoping this was all a bad dream as I kicked and scream and writhed under his hold.

And still Aro ignored me as he ripped my night gown open popping all the buttons.

"Please" I begged as I felt him begin to kiss his way to my chest.

"Come on Bella just imagine I'm that filthy pirate and you can fuck me come one Bella enjoy yourself." He whispered into my ear before kissing me again.

I cried hysterically as I tried in vain to free myself from his grip. When suddenly he fell over me and laid there cold and unmoving.

"Aro" I whispered before pulling him off me I ran for my robe and returned to shove him trying to get some reaction but nothing came. It wasn't until I turned him over did I realize why Aro had stopped so suddenly.

Aro was dead.

**Short I know but what do you guys think? What will happen now that Aro is dead? Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8

I had never really put much thought into what would happen after Aro's death but I always figured it would never happen in a near future. But now that I sat here dressed in a black gown, I realized that I could finally do what I had always craved; return home. I smiled inwardly as a couple more people passed by to offer their condolences to Maria, Diana and I, before Carlisle approached me from the side.

"Excuse me Miss Bella, but the family lawyer is here and would like to speak to you" He said in a hurried whisper before waiting for me outside the living room area where the funeral was being held.

"This way Miss" Carlisle said motioning for what used to be Aro's study.

"You know I never got to thank you for that night, so thank you Carlisle, thank you for helping me calm down after his death" I said smiling as we reached the study.

I walked into the study and saw that the lawyer was already seated.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Volturi" he said making me cringe at the name "I am sorry for your loss" he said bowing his head as a sign of respect.

"Thank you" I said as I took a seat. "Now tell me what brings you here? I had understood that the will would not be read until tomorrow?" I questioned wanting to get to the point of his visit.

"Ah yes and you are right Miss the will, will be read tomorrow but I just wanted to come and inform you that both Maria and Diana will have to be present as well as yourself." He said cautiously.

"Well of course I would not expect anything les after all Maria was Aro's only daughter and should be entitled to what rightfully belongs to her; however I do have one question." I said as I stood up to pace.

"Oh of course Miss what can I help you with?" he said standing up nervously.

"My liberty card is included in the will is it not?" I asked as I stopped to look at him.

"Well of course, all salve liberty cards are handed to the slave after the owner's death unless indicated otherwise." He said sincerely.

"But you cannot tell me if Aro handed me over to someone else can you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I am afraid not Miss Bella, that can only be revealed tomorrow morning, now if you excuse me I have to leave and once again I am very sorry for you loss" he said with one finally bow and exiting the room.

I sighed as I sat down, hoping that Aro had really given me my liberty card, just like he had promised.

Jasper POV

I had been on sea for a little less than a week, and not even the ocean my love and passion could distract me from that angels face. Bella, that was her name and very fitting, however when I looked at her I saw more than just a beautiful face I saw passion and fire just waiting to be unveiled, and how I just hoped to be the one to show her, her true self.

"Still thinking about her?" Peter asked from the deck

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Oh come on Jasper we all have seen a change in you and don't deny it you're not the same man you used to be but luckily for you, you have me here who knows just the perfect remedy." He said with a wicked smile.

"And would what that be?" I asked knowing I would regret it later.

"Just fuck a whore" he said excitedly while he jumped around happily.

"Ah peters always the brain aren't you? You know not everything can be fixed by fucking a whore, some problems are just bigger than that" I said sighing hoping he would understand but knowing it wouldn't happen.

"Well maybe not your problems but it damn well works for others" he said faking insulted.

"Ah you'll never learn, so what's the call any ships nearby? We could use the extra money." I said switching into my major mode.

"Well now that you mention it yes we so a merchant ship about five miles north, but they have probably spotted us already." Peter said as he pin pointed the map indicating where the ship was seen.

"True, but they still don't know what type of ship we are" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Ahh very true major so what do you want to do?" he asked excited and ready to fight like always.

"Tell the boys to prepare we are going to attack, but don't harm the ship I plan to keep that." I said as I straightened up.

"Will do major see you out there." Peter said before leaving to prepare.

I sighed knowing full and well that I was about to commit more sins to the pile of them that I already had. But somehow this time it felt different because this time I wasn't just fighting to survive for myself or for my mother but for her, that beautiful woman that had invaded my thoughts and my heart. Today was the day I started fighting for her.

Bella POV

_Next Morning _

I sat in the same studio chair, as I did yesterday as I waited for the other's to arrive.

"I she here?" I heard Maria whisper to her aunt Diana.

"Yes Maria I am right here" I said making my presence known to her.

"Of course you would the first one here, I always knew you were nothing more than a gold digging slut!" Diana yelled as fanned herself and helped her niece to a seat.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" I asked insulted and offended.

"Oh don't act so high and mighty because I may be blind but even I can see you for what you truly are and let just warn you that you will not touch a dime of my father's money! I have stood his insults and humiliations for far too long just to have everything I have worked for go to waste do you understand!" Maria yelled raising her cane.

I stood there appalled at what I had heard and thanked god when I saw the lawyer walk into the room.

"Well good morning ladies are you ready to read the will of Mr. Volturi?" the man said as he walked in and sat down his suit case before taking a seat.

"Oh just shut up already! And read the will!" Maria yelled exasperated.  
"Maria dear calm down" Diana soothed her before the lawyer finally got started.

He explained how the will had been done under Aro's on will and all that before he finally got to the division of property and money, but most importantly my will.

"And so in plane use of all my mental faculties I hereby give my wife Isabella full liberty and the position of all my fortune, and to my daughter Maria I give the house in Melilla" that man quoted.

"Well that is all that is the will of the deceased Aro Volturi; however there is some clause to this he said before continuing.

"In any case that my wife should bear my child my child shall take full position of my fortune when he comes of age, also if my wife were to want to rid of the money or give it to anyone including my daughter Maria, Isabella's liberty shall be taken and the money shall be donated to the church.

"WHAT! YOU WHORE YOU TRICKED HIM, YOU TRICKED ARO INTO GIVING YOU EVERYTHING AND THEN YOU TRICKED HIM INTO PLACING THAT CLAUSE IN THE WILL!" Diana yelled standing up from her chair.

"Listen I am sick and tired of being blamed for everything I didn't do! I had nothing to do with Aro's will and I would have given you the damn money of it weren't because my liberty was at stake!" I said trying not to completely lose my temper.

"Like anybody believes you, you tramp we all know that you did this but know this; you will not get away with any of this so do not celebrate just yet." Maria seethed. "Come aunt take me to out of here I can't stand to be her any longer." She said before being taken out of the room.

"I sorry" I said as I turned to see the horrified lawyer sitting at his chair in shock.

"No worries, now you're money will be delivered today afternoon, have a good day" he said before practically running out of the house.

I sighed and left the room to prepare my suitcase, knowing that no matter what happened I was leaving home tomorrow.

"By looks of the terrified lawyer I assume that went well." I heard and turned to see Carlisle standing by the garden fountain.

"Ahh yes I couldn't have been better" I said sarcastically

"So what are you plans Miss Bella?" he asked causing me to role my eyes at his formality.

"Ahh Carlisle please just call me Bella, because starting today I am no longer your boss or your owner but your friend." I said smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed.

"What I meant to say is that I am giving you your liberty card, Carlisle you are once again a free man!" I said excited to see how his eyes lit up at the news.

"Ah I don't know what to say thank you Miss- I mean Bella" he said smiling

"You're welcome, and now about my plans tell me have you ever been to Spain?" I asked expectedly

"No why?" he asked confused.

"Well how would you like to go there?" I asked looking at him.

"I would love it" he said with a smile.

"Well great because that is where we are going" I said with a smile of my own before retiring to my room the happiest I have ever been since I came here. I was finally going home, to my family, my friends, and most importantly to my mike.


	10. Chapter 9

"Is that it then?" Carlisle asked as he put the last chest filled with my new found fortune and freedom on the caravan.

"Yes that's it" I replied as I locked the gates to the house.

"So where to now, Spain?" he asked as he helped me on my carriage.

"No, not yet we have some things we have to take care of first, so let's go to the Monroe residence." I said to Carlisle who hoped onto the front carriage and with one whip he had us moving along.

The ride to the Monroe home was short but filled with stares and whispers; everybody was judging and expressing their distaste for me especially after what happened with Maria and her aunt Diane, not to mention the tragic death of Aro's sister-in-law Chelsea. For the most part I tried to avoid their stares but still I kept my head up high for I knew I had done nothing wrong.

"Gold-digging whore!" I turned and as I heard a man yell that from the top of his lungs, but decided to do nothing about it after all today I would forever leave Trinidad and go back to my beloved home.

Finally after that unpleasant episode we arrived at the Monroe household.

"This way Bella the door man already announced you to the lady of Monroe" Carlisle explained as he helped me off the carriage.

"Thanks oh-"I yelped as I trip on the last step.

"Careful" Carlisle warned as he helped me stand straight again.

"Thank you I guess I'm not that used to these large gowns yet" I muttered before smoothing out my dress and heading into the house.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Volturi, and let me say that I am very sorry for your loss, now how may I help you." The lady asked with the utmost respect and courtesy.

"Well thank you for your condolences, but today I come to make you an offer I am sure you will find hard to resist." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay lets here it then, but first let us retires to the patio outside." She said as she led the way around her home.

"So about the offer?" she began as she took a seat across from me.

"Oh right well you see I am interested in buying one of your slaves." I said as my voice took on a serious tone.

"Which one?" she asked eyeing curiously

"The woman, Charlotte" I said without hesitation.

"Hmm why her?" she asked her voice laced with suspicion.

"She was the friend that I traveled with when I was taken and as you may realize I want to take her back with me" I said.

"Huh well she is sleeping with my husband" she muttered under her breathe "How much are you willing to pay?" she asked her tone taking on a business like tone.

"I will double the price you payed for her at the auction" I replied motioning Carlisle to show her the money.

"Hmm" she said eying the money as she thought it over.

"Very well then you can wait outside as I send out the slave." She said before sitting up and leaving into the house.

"Yes!" I exclaimed in happiness as soon as I saw her out of sight causing Carlisle to laugh.

"Go leave the money at the house and follow me out please" I said with a smile.

I began walking out of the house when Carlisle caught up to me.

"You seem very happy" he observed

"I am Charlotte is like another sister to me and now that I am a free woman I plan to make her one to" I said confidently.

"You're a great woman" Carlisle confessed with a small smile.

"Thank you" I said, before I saw Charlotte and ran to her.

"Bella what are you doing here?" she said excitedly.

"I came to get you and give you your freedom" I confused not being able to hold it back.

"What! You bought me?" she asked surprised

"Technically yes but I will give you your freedom today if you want it" I said leading her to the carriage.

"Of course I do! Thank you Bella!" she said hugging me before hoping on to the carriage.

"No problem Char you are like a sister to me." I said whole heartedly.

"So where are you off to with so many luggages?" she asked as we rode down the plaza.

"Home" I replied with a smile.

"Wow and you decided to take me with you?" she asked still not believing it.

"Yes Charlotte but not only you, I'm taking Jacob and Seth with us too, they deserve happiness" I said with a sad smile as I remembered the boys' story.

"Your right" Char said with a sigh as she sat back and waited for us to arrive to the plantations.

"Are we almost there Carlisle?" I asked after a good short minutes.

"Yes ma'am just a couple more fields." He replied before turning back around to drive.

"So you never did really tell me how you're free" Charlotte questioned.

"Well my husband died leaving me not only with my freedom but his fortune." I stated

"Yeah well that explains how you were able to buy me" charlotte said with a smirk, making me laugh.

"Bella we're here" I heard Carlisle say.

Right away I turned around for any sign of Jacob or Seth not seeing them at first, until finally I caught sight of a kid being whipped, instantly I recognized that young man as Jacob.

"Stop!" I yelled as I ran off the carriage.

"Stop It!" I yelled as I began to hit that man with my small fists.

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled as he pushed me off causing me to fall on the ground.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled as I saw him turn back to Jacob.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he raised his whip ready to hit me.

"Touch her and you are a dead man!" Carlisle said in a deadly voice as he helped me off the ground.

"Tell me what you want and leave you little bitch!" the man sneered looking at me with disgust.

"I want to buy the boy you were hitting, I will give you more than what you paid" I offered not faced by his insults.

"Fine" he said gruffly pushing Jacob to the front and taking the money that Carlisle offered.

"Now get off my damn land!" he yelled.

"Let us go Bella" Carlisle said as he led me and Jacob back to the carriage where Charlotte laid waiting.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked concerned

"I'm fine" I said as I held Jacob.

"Jacob how about you?" she asked worried

"I would have been better of Seth was here" he confessed.

"Where is Seth?" I asked curiously.

"Dead. He couldn't survive, the injury to his head really messed him up we barely slept and rarely ate I'm surprises he lasted as long as he did." Jacob said a blank expression covering his face.

"Oh Jacob I am so sorry!" I said hugging him closer.

"No it's okay he's in a better place now" he said before closing his eyes and falling in a peaceful sleep.

After the incident with Jacob. I wasted no time and soon had us boarded on a ship to Spain. We had been on the ship for a few days now and according to the captain we were suppose to arrive in the next few hours. I could hardly contain my excitement as the time drew nearer and nearer.

"You're excited aren't you?" Charlotte asked as she came from behind me.

"How could I not? Not only will I see my family again but I will finally be able to marry the man of my dreams mike" I said with cheesy smile.

"True, thanks for lending me your dress by the way" she said casually as she ate an apple.

"No problem, Charlotte should I take off the black dress?" I asked referring to the black gowns I wore in order to mourn the death of Aro.

"In my opinion I think you should, I mean it will be a big enough shock for your family to see you alive let along a widow." She said

"Your right, come help me find a dress to wear." I said before I took her into my cabin.

We rummaged through my suitcases until finally we agreed on a white gown.

"Are you sure it looks good?" I asked Charlotte as I turned to face her.

"Ahh woman for the last time you look great!" she said teasingly.

We laughed, but stopped when we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's Carlisle I just wanted to inform you that we have arrived" he said before leaving my door.

"So are you ready?" Charlotte asked for the last time.

"Charlotte you have no idea how long I waited for this moment." I said before walking out of the room and boarding off the ship along with Jacob and Carlisle.

"We are here!" I yelled my home, Melilla, Spain.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Charlotte said as she took in the main plaza

"Yeah, it looks a lot like my home" Jacob pointed out.

"Bella is there somewhere we can stay?" Carlisle asked as we arrived to the front lawn of my home.

"Yes the Royal Inn, it right in front of the Palace in the main plaza." I said excitedly

"Want us to get you a room?" Charlotte asked as she moved over so I could get off the carriage.

"No" I said shaking my head. "This is my home and this is where I will sleep" I said pointing towards my father's house.

"Alright then see you in the morning?" Jacob asked as he helped me off.

"Yes tomorrow I will see you guys" I said.

"Well then bye Bella" Carlisle replied before hoping into the carriage and leaving.

Finally I am home. I thought as I made my way into the front of the house, I looked inside the kitchen but didn't find my father and so I decided to check the garden.  
It was there where I found him.

"Father!" I called out as I stood there waiting for him to see me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed as he turned and saw standing there.

"My daughter" he whispered as he embraced me lovingly

"I missed you" I whispered as I rejoiced being in his arms again.

"We missed you to we all did" he said as he sat me down on the bench.

"Oh dad where is Mike?" I asked "Is he still here? Please tell me he's alive" I begged already thinking the worst.

"He's fine Bella, really there is nothing you need to worry about he's at his house working you know" he said not meeting my eyes.

"Then why do you seem so nervous?" I questioned standing up.

"Bella-"he began but was interrupted by a much louder voice.

"BELLA" I heard the high pitched scream of a girl and turned around to embrace my niece Reneesme in a huge hug.

"Bella I can't believe it! It's you!" Alice yelled as she ran into my arms.

"Well believe it" I said as I stood back.

"Where's mike?" I asked hoping Alice would give me an honest answer.

"Home, working you know him" she said as nervously as my father.

"Okay where's Jessica?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well at my Uncle Mike's house" Reneesme said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"What why? Father I thought you said mike was fine? Why is Jessica at his house?" I asked getting worried.

"Because there married" Reneesme said smiley before taking off to play inside the house.

**A/N: So Bella is finally home, and things are about to get interesting! In the next chapter we will see her encounter with Mike. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
